


tiger inside you

by ah_choo (lieagain)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieagain/pseuds/ah_choo
Summary: as it turns out, soonyoung's tiger obsession wasn't just any regular obsession.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57
Collections: Challenge 3: Supernatural





	tiger inside you

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I have no idea what or who has possessed me to write this!! but I hope you enjoy haha  
> big thanks to the mods for organizing this fest!
> 
> title of course from superm's tiger inside

"so you're really a tiger, huh," wonwoo says, still dumbfounded, and soonyoung looks up with a small smile. he tightens the bandage on wonwoo's hand and tucks the end in to secure it.

"yeah," he answers simply. the wound stings when wonwoo touches it through the fabric, and he glances at his boyfriend, bleached blonde hair still dirty with dried blood, but the skin on his forehead smooth as ever.

it's a lot to take. the shock from seeing soonyoung transform into actual, full-sized tiger in a dark alley to protect him from vampires (vampires! real vampires that wanted to drink his blood!) has still not passed, and the first thing he wanted to say when they got back to wonwoo's apartment was why didn't you tell me?, but it was a stupid question in this case. of course, wonwoo always treated soonyoung's tiger agenda just like everyone else – a weird obsession, but that's not unusual. you're a human, he said with endearment every time his boyfriend of almost a year claimed to be a tiger.

turns out wonwoo was the wrong one.

"so are you like… a shapeshifter?" he asks after a while, when they move to the kitchen so soonyoung can make tea for wonwoo and ramen for himself, because the transformations always make him hungry as he said.

"something more like a werewolf," he admits, "but a tiger. the moon affects us and all that," he waves his hand, putting the kettle on. "we don't have, like, werewolves here in korea."

wonwoo nods slowly. he starts feeling the fatigue - it's the middle of the night after all - but he's too curious.

"so you were bitten or something?"

"no," soonoung shakes his head. the water boils, so he pours it into the tea mug and ramen cup. "it's hereditary."

"so your parents are…"

"my mom is," he says with a smile, taking his place by the table opposite wonwoo.

"and your dad knows?"

"of course! it would be hard to keep it a secret if your child popped tiger ears and a tail once a month," he laughs. wonwoo had a next question ready in his head, something about how is this whole thing even working, if he has any responsibilities or obligations as a… weretiger… if he has to fight the vampires like in the movies, but everything gets wiped out with soonyoung's last statement.

"...ears?" he asks, his mind focused on one thing.

"oh yeah, I can do this," soonyoung says, and a pair of round, fluffy ears and a long, striped tail almost literally pop out of his head and back.

wonwoo's head is spinning.

"I think I need to lay down," he says and stands up from the table, his tea almost untouched. maybe he's just overwhelmed will all informations, or maybe soonyoung is too cute for his heart to handle, who knows. "you can, uh, join me when you finish," he points to soonyoung's ramen and almost runs to his bedroom.

soonyoung must sense he needs to be alone now and takes his time. wonwoo also hears the shower being turned on, and he's partially relieved that his boyfriend feels so comfortable in his apartment that he doesn't need to ask for things like this.

wonwoo keeps thinking. will their relationship change now? if he knows about soonyoung's… abilities… does it influence his life? he's trying to think rationally, but all the time his thoughts get back to soonyoung with a pair of fluffy ears on top of his head - not the dangerous, growling tiger that almost teared the two vampires to pieces with his claws, letting them escape but the frightened looks on their faces told them they'll never attempt something similar - and the only word in his mind is cute, before he brings his thoughts forcefully back on track.

when soonyoung comes back from the bathroom, he wordlessly slides under the blanket behind wonwoo. as if asking for a confirmation, he puts one hand on his side, and when wonwoo takes it to pull it to his chest, soonyoung presses himself to his back, forehead oh wonwoo's neck. his hair is still wet and dripping on the sheets.

"hey, I just wanted to tell you that this has no effect on… us," soonyoung says quietly. "I'm not a character from a teenage romance movie or something, my life is still pretty normal. I hope you won't break up with me."

wonwoo frowns and turns around to face soonyoung. it's not often that he looks this serious. wonwoo places his hand on soonyoung's cheek and smiles.

"this is a shock to me and I might look… weirded out or something, but I'm not breaking up with you," he assures soonyoung and cranes his neck to give him a peck on his lips. his boyfriend smiles with relief. "and you're totally the teenage romance love interest to me."

soonyoung giggles at that, and wonwoo kisses him once again.

"hey…" he starts after a while. 

"hm?"

"could you, uh… do that trick with the ears… once again?"

this time soonyoung laughs openly at him, but complies.

"what, you like it that much?" he asks, as his tail curls around wonwoo's waist. wonwoo reaches his hand to touch soonyoung's tiger ear, and it's as soft in touch as it looks.

"mmm… maybe," he says as his fingers almost instinctively scratch soonyoung behind his ear. the boy instantly closes his eyes and sighs with pleasure, making wonwoo snicker at him.

"hey!" he opens his eyes and tries to be angry, but it looks like he's still distracted. wonwoo laughs again, and hugs soonyoung, hiding his face in his chest.

and soonyoung was worried he's going to break up with him over this?

never.


End file.
